Medical devices for engaging tissue are used during several types of procedures, including open surgery, laparoscopic surgery, endoscopic surgery, or transluminal surgery. Such devices include graspers, snares, baskets and the like. One common type of tissue engagement medical device that is available for endoluminal engagement of body tissue is forceps. Conventional forceps includes a pair of hinged jaws located at a distal end of a tubular housing. The hinged jaws are commonly activated using a typical actuator such as a push/pull wire mechanism, in which an actuating element such as a wire extends through the tubular housing to connect to the jaws via a mechanical linkage, which in turn drives the jaws between a closed position and a “V” shaped open position. Closing the jaws from the “V” shaped open position causes the jaws to catch on, pinch, or entrap tissue during a procedure. The extent to which the jaws open is typically limited by the mechanical linkage to the “V” shape; usually the jaws are separated by about 90° in their open position.